


Cowboy Chic

by IzzieThrash



Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity, Chastity Belts, Chastity Device, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Forced Orgasm, Hucow, Hypnosis, Milking, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieThrash/pseuds/IzzieThrash
Summary: *I am a trans man, this is not a representation of trans fantasies or actual trans people.**warning for use of feminine language relating to a trans man's genitals*Jax just wants to be a brainless horny cow, is that so bad? At least his master is willing to help him out.
Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161374
Kudos: 68





	Cowboy Chic

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning for feminine language used for a trans man's genitals. The specific words used are pussy and cunt.
> 
> Jax is an OC I've had for a long time and I project an unhealthy amount on him so a lot of the porn I write features him getting railed, which like, whatever. 
> 
> I'm mostly just posting this so I can get it out of my google drive without feeling guilty about getting rid of something I made.

Jax woke up, bleary eyed and moved to stretch, but quickly realized he couldn’t. His arms were bound above his head, and his legs were bound to stirrups. He felt his ass and pussy ache, stretched around toys, while a steel chastity belt kept them firmly in place. His jaw stretched by an O-ring gag. The room was decorated less like a dungeon, as Jax would expect from his current predicament, but more like a greenhouse, large plants filling the space, bright and warm, contrasting with the pale young man bound in its center. 

An older person walked in the room, regal and imposing, but dressed much like you would expect the owner of such a space to be dressed, bright warm colors, layers of soft knitted things, despite the room being fairly warm. “Jax! You finally woke up” They walked up to his side and smoothed their hand across his tummy, before cupping one side of his small chest. “I have so many plans for you, I was starting to worry I had accidentally mixed too much sedatives into your tea!” Suddenly Jax remembered why he was here, he had been sitting with his partner in their greenhouse drinking tea, catching up with them about their day, when suddenly he woke up as he was. 

He tried to lean into the touch of his Master, to get more affection from them, despite his bindings. He tried to speak to them, to greet them, but the gag in his mouth kept him quiet. They ran their fingers through his hair, in understanding. 

“Okay Jax, I know you’re a little woozy, but I need you to remember the plan. Do you remember the plan for today’s scene baby?” Jax nodded in response.“Alright baby, this is your chance to safeword, once I start the next part you won’t be able to safeword out of it. Do you understand?” Jax nodded, and felt a twitch of arousal in his cock. “Do you want to safeword this, Jaxson?” Jax shaked his head. “Good boy, now when I come back we’ll start the scene for real.” 

When they came back, they had a large wicker basket with all of the toys and tools they needed, as well as having changed from soft warm clothing to sheet black mesh and lace. “Alright Jax, it’s time for you to be my good toy” They pulled out a little earbud case, and slipped them both in his ears, and slid a cute headband with cow ears and tiny horns on him. They pulled out their phone and pressed play on a hypnosis file, made especially for this scene. He started writhing, trying to get some friction in his holes, on his dick, anything. Mindlessly horny, while his brain was being told the hornier he got, the more mindless he got. His brain was leaking out of his cunt, and he couldn’t do anything about it

They waited a while, just letting him get brainless and horny, driving himself crazy, before undoing his bindings, they led him off the table to a cushioned spot in the corner of the greenhouse, where a milking machine was set up. They let him kneel, trying to no avail to get any purchase on his cock, or to feel any pressure through the chastity device. They bound his hands behind his back, and clipped his collar to a pole, that wouldn’t let him get any lower than kneeling, before attaching the pumps of the milking machine to his sensitive nipples. 

They pressed a button on a little remote in their pocket, making the toy in Jax’s cunt start vibrating, starting low to torture him. Jax let out a soft, low moan, probably intended to be a “moo” and started panting harder, struggling to focus on his master who was looking down at him lovingly. His tongue poking out from the gag was starting to get a cute little line of drool dripping, showing his Master just how brainless he was

They sat on a chair next to him, running their fingers through his hair while his brain was fucked out. He moved to lean his head on their lap, but the chain keeping him upright wouldn’t let him. He let out a small whine, wanting to get closer to his Master. “It’s okay honey, you’re okay” They crooned, scooting their chair closer to him, to keep petting his empty head. They hit a button on the little remote and heard the toy in Jax buzz just a little louder. He let out another little broken moan, hips moving again to try and get a little more friction on his cock. 

Master gently poked Jax’s nose to get his attention. He looked up, startled, but eyes still glazed over. They took out his earbuds and started talking to him in the same tone they had used for the file that had been buzzing along in his brain for the last while. “Jax, my pretty little cow, I’m going to start counting you down to an orgasm, and every time I touch your nose you’ll feel it in your little dick. Do you want to cum, pretty little cow?” Jax practically had hearts in his eyes, nodding and moaning as Master upped the vibration again.

“Okay, Jax, at zero you’re going to cum, and you won’t have any more people thoughts. Every time I say a number, you’ll drip more thoughts out of your pussy, until there are no more people thoughts in your pretty little head, does that sound good, my pretty little cow? Only dumb cow thoughts, doesn’t that sound good?” Jax nodded, wanting so bad to cum for Master, wanting so bad to be a brainless cow for Master.

“Ten, ten thoughts leak out of your hole” They gently ran one finger down the bridge of his nose. He moaned, hips twitching, but looking at his Master, with the same mindless, needy love he had when he had first been attached to the milking machine.

“Nine, nine thoughts vanish, I wonder if you even remember my name, pretty little cow” They used a little more pressure this time, when they ran their finger down his nose.

“Eight, eight thoughts pop, leaving you dumber and wetter” Two fingers this time, stopping for a moment at the tip of his nose to rub a quick little circle, Jax’s hips buck, and his eyes flutter for a moment.

“Seven, seven thoughts left in your pretty little head” Master focuses more on the tip of his nose, with a hair more pressure.

“Six, six until you’re my horny little cow” Another circle around the tip of his nose, while he feels his brain leaking out of his cunt.

“Five” Master stops touching his nose for a moment, to watch him twitch, begging to cum  
“Four, you’re such a good boy” They start doing quick little strokes down his nose, while he bucks harder, so ready to cum.

“Three, you’re doing so good, so empty” They kiss his forehead, while stroking his nose, he looks so brainless.

“Two, two more baby” They up the vibration on the toy in him again, and he lets out a soft broken moan.

“One, you’re so close, you can almost cum my pretty little cow, I’m sure you’re on the edge” His eyes beg Master to let him cum, to break his brain.

“Are you sure you wanna cum, you want to be a brainless cow?” Master teases, tears well up in Jax’s eyes at the thought of Master not letting him cum, he moans, pleaing to cum. “Okay baby, I guess I’ll let you cum” They up the vibration again.

“Zero, no thoughts, only brainless pleasure” Jax cries out, cumming, drool on his chest, while the milking machine sucks his nipples raw. Master takes a moment to unclasp his collar from the pole keeping him up, and remove the suction from his chest.

“Zero” another mindless orgasm rips through Jax, not having time to catch his breath. Master undoes the buckle for the chastity belt at his hip, letting him out. They grasp the toy peeking out of his ass and slowly pull it out, while he catches his breath for a moment. They replace the toy with their cock, enjoying the stretched out, lubed hole for a moment before.

“Zero” They fuck his ass through another, rubbing his cock with their thumb. 

“Zero” Pumping him full of cum, while he cums around their cock, milking them like they tried to milk him. After a few minutes of riding it out, they pulled out, before quickly replacing their cock with a plug to keep the cum in his hole. He moaned, mind broken, while they started to clean him up

They turned off the toy in his hole, and gently pulled it out, and pulled a pack of wipes out from the basket, wiping him down with so much love. They knew he didn’t want to be pulled out of trance, he would come up when he was ready. They helped him stand up and helped him walk to their bedroom, where they laid him down on the bed. They grabbed a few water bottles for the two of them, and got in bed to cuddle him, and tell him what a good boy he had been while stroking his hair.


End file.
